


I Adore You

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, footrubs, randomly decided by dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader comes home after a long day at work to the loving of Chris Pike.





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from previous collection

#100 "I Adore You" Pike

You dragged yourself into your apartment, feeling utterly exhausted and mentally shredded after a long day of Fleet politics. Why in the world did you ever accept the promotion in the first place? You much preferred patrolling the neutral zone to dealing with cranky admirals and touchy ambassadors. 

Today had been so long, that even your husband had beat you home, which rarely happened. You kicked off your boots as soon as you entered your apartment and made a very undignified faceplant into the couch, groaning with relief. You heard a chuckle behind you and a hand on your back.

"Hard day, hon?" Chris asked. 

"You wouldn't believe it," you griped. "Why do we do this, Chris? I've never experienced so many egos and so much stupidity in one room before. I want to quit and become a space pirate." 

You allowed him to lift you up so he could sit down beside you and wrap his arm around you. You laid your head on his shoulder, so grateful to be home.

"I fully share your sentiment, Y/N," he said. "During Komack's diatribe, I was entertaining the idea of stowing away on the Enterprise. I'm sure Jim wouldn't mind a couple extra passengers." 

You laughed weakly. "Normally it doesn't get to me, but today felt like they were questioning my ability to do my job along with my intelligence and credentials. I'm kind of beat down right now." 

He held you tighter and turned his head to kiss you. Instantly, some of the tension left you as you responded to the kiss lovingly.

"You're brilliant, sweetheart. They weren't saying that when you singlehandedly prevented the Andorians from leaving the federation or smoothed over the mess with the Tellarite delegation. They might not appreciate you, but I do."

He smiled at you tenderly, which never failed to completely melt you inside. 

"I have it so much better than they do," you told him. "I get to come home to you and your sweet talk and your awesome foot rubs--speaking of which..." 

He didn't need instructions to know what you wanted. Scooting away a little bit, he pulled your feet into his lap and started to rub. 

"Ahhh, ohh..." you groaned as he massaged the aches and pains away. 

"Don't tell anyone about this," he cautioned. "Don't want to ruin my hardass reputation." 

You giggle-snorted. 

"It's already destroyed, Softy."

He gave you a stern look which turned into a smirk when you squeaked as he worked on your arches. (You were very sensitive there). 

"Man, I love you, Chris," you sighed a few minutes later, now completely limp after the foot rub and having returned to using him as a pillow again. 

"Good, because I adore you, beautiful." He whispered in your ear and you pulled him in for another kiss. "You were amazing today and I'm very proud of you." 

These were the last coherent words either of you managed for the rest of the evening.


End file.
